How It Began
by NJCD
Summary: "I just came to give Julia her things. We had a fight." He thrusted the box towards Julia's father. "She—She—" He took a breath, almost sobbing, "She got hit by a car, Eli." "What are you—" "She's dead." )My take on Julia's death, I guess. Probably a crappy one or two-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**-NJCD**

* * *

"Hey, mom." Eli said, closing the front door. He hugged her and picked up a cookie from the table. "How was school? Excited for your break?" Eli bit into the cookie and swallowed a quick bite. "Fine. Is Julia feeling better? And I guess." He glanced anxiously at the stairs. Julia had stayed home sick from school that day, due to a fever. "She's better. I think it was just a short thing...she went for a bike ride."**  
**

"I'm gonna upstairs." He grabbed '2 more cookies and raced upstairs, pushing the door open. "Hey." Julia was lying on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. Eli sat next to her, "How're you feeling?" She sat up, "A lot better. I feel fine. How was school?"

"Terrible without you there. But Spring Break is going to be the best time." Julia blushed in response. "Are you feeling well enough to fool around?" Eli asked, placing his hand on her thigh and moving his lips towards hers. "Not now, Eli." She immediately stood up and walked over to the desk. "Oh...alright. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Eli frowned, but understood, "I'm gonna shower. You're welcome to join me." He wiggled his eyebrows. She smiled sadly, "I'm just gonna rest. Enjoy your shower." Nodding, he handed her the cookies, "Here. These will make you feel better."

He pulled out a clean pair of underpants, a pair of jeans and a shirt before walking to the shower and turning on the water. While it was warming up, he pulled his clothing off and stepped under the water.

He was slightly disappointed the Julia didn't want to do...things as they did so a few times a week. But she was feeling sick. Eli closed his eyes and let the water roll down his face. After a relaxing shower, Eli shaved and washed his face.

When he went to throw away the dull razor blade, he found the trash can was full. He grabbed the small basket out and went downstairs and outside to empty it.

And, as he poured the trash out, he noticed something fall on top of everything else. He, with knitted eyebrows, grabbed it up and stared at it in awe. A pregnancy test? A positive pregnancy test? He leaned against Morty and scratched his head. Julia was pregnant? He hurried back upstairs and threw the door to his room open, "What is this?!"

Julia turned to him and looked up at the test in his hand. "I took care of it." She said after a few seconds. Eli's face was awestruck. "What? You took care of it?" He demanded, "What the hell does that mean?!" Julia stood up and snatched the test from him, "Just forget about it." Eli's lips trembled and he sat down, "What do you mean you took care of it?" He asked. Though he believed he already knew the answer, he needed her to deny what he thought.

"Nothing. Why were your even going through the trash?" Julia asked. "I was emptying it! Were you even gonna tell me?!" Eli cried. "Because it wasn't important. Because we're just in high school. Because your parents would've been mad at me."

"So you got an abortion?" He whispered. She sighed, "We're in high school, Eli. It wouldn't have been realistic not to." Eli slammed his fist on the desk, "I—I—" He lowered himself to the floor, "When did you do this?"

"This is just upsetting you, okay? Let it go." She shoved the test into her pocket and sat back on the desk chair. Eli looked up at her with pleading eyes, "We have to—"

"Why do you have to obsess over every little thing?!" She suddenly snapped, "Let it go, Eli!"

Suddenly more enraged than he could handle, Eli stood up and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door loudly behind him.

* * *

Eli was sitting down with his head in his knees, leaning against the wall of an abandoned church. Him and Julia came here often. They had their first kiss here, made love here, explored each other...they did everything here.

He'd destroyed the place.

In a fit of rage, he had ripped their hammock down, toppled over rocks and did other damages. After an hour of being a tornado, Eli had tired himself out and settled for crying into his knees, while being soaked by the rain.

He didn't expect to see Julia.

She came, though. She came, but stood a good 10 feet away. "Your mom wants you home." Eli glanced up at Julia. She had a annoyed expression on. Eli stood up and followed Julia, "How'd you get here?"

"I rode my bike."

They walked silently to the hearse, Eli loaded Julia's bike on the back of it and, despite their we clothes, climbed in. "You ruined our hammock." Julia said softly. The hammock was something they'd bought together and set up behind the church. It was black, their favorite color. They had their first intimate moment in there, where Eli touch Julia's breast for the first time.

"You got an abortion." Eli growled.

"What else was I supposed to do?! I'm 15, Eli! We couldn't have kept it!" She said, getting defensive. "You acted without thinking! You could've fucking talked to me! We could've gone to my parents!"

"They would've kicked me out, Eli, I didn't know what to do!"

"So you act without thinking?! Are you that stupid?!" Eli was full on screaming now, "Am I not good enough to discuss our problems anymore?!"

"You don't think this was hard on me? Don't you know how hard this is?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Fuck y—"

"You're such a bitch!"

They were both screaming incoherently, until neither of them could make out any words.

They had stopped at a stoplight, and Julia took the opportunity to exit the car and unstrap her bike, going as quickly as she could.

While she was trying to untie it, Eli was yelling, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going home, Eli. I'm sick of your shit." She muttered. Loudly though, so he could here her through the sound of the thudding rain. "Are you serious? By home, you mean your house? With your fucking crazy step mom?!" He yelled.

"It's better than being with you."

She pulled her bike off and mounted, beginning to pedal. "So you're just gonna live there? You're—You're fucking crazy!" Eli yelled, while several drivers honked, receiving, in turn, a middle finger.

* * *

In the morning, when the sun was shining and last night's rain was drying, Eli was standing on the porch of his girlfriend's—or maybe his ex—girlfriend's— house. He knocked on the door for the second time and switched the weight of the box he held to him other arm.

The door finally opened and there stood Julia's father, Hank. He cared about Julia, but let his attraction for his considerably younger wife get the best of him.

"Eli..."

His eyes were red and heavy.

"I just came to give Julia her things. We had a fight." He thrusted the box towards Hank. "She—She—" He took a breath, almost sobbing, "She got hit by a car, Eli."

"What are you—"

"She's dead."

* * *

**Oh, I'm a boy by the way. Just thought I'd let y'all know. Because someone assumed I was a girl. Because I write fanfiction. But I am not. I am a boy. **

**-NJCD**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, time to ruin the first chapter with a crappy second chapter!**

**-NDDJCD**

* * *

The first day back of Bardell was horrible. People looked at Eli differently and asked him if he was okay.

Okay? How could he possibly be okay?! His girlfriend of 18 months just died!

Everyone gave their sympathy and was very nice to him. That didn't last long.

* * *

On the second day, rumors began to spread. Because Eli was so good at masking his emotions, he appeared rather unaffected by Julia's death.

Also, he wasn't acting that different than usual.

Usually, Eli kept to his self. The only person he really ever conversed with was Julia, but she was gone. It was no surprised that he was quiet.

But, because of that, a rumor got spread that Eli killed her. For now, Eli was oblivious of said rumor.

* * *

By Friday, the fifth day, Eli had heard the rumors and was actively being asked and accused. Some people expressed their concern and support, but the majority blamed him for Julia. She was a rather popular girl.

* * *

The next Monday, Eli was shoved into lockers three times. He got a new nickname: Dzvirko.

* * *

Day seven:

Eli skipped class today. He couldn't stand the names. So he'd gone to a roof of his school. He had been there not 20 minutes when a boy, Dex Walton, joined him.

He just sat next to Eli in silence for a long time. They didn't converse or look at each other. But, then, the boy said, "What happened?"

He said it so often, "We had a fight, she left and then she was hit by a car."

Dex pondered it for a moment. Then he said, "So...you kid of _did _kill her."

Eli froze, "I didn't. She was hit by someone else." He said, feeling the urge to cry. "But didn't you get in a fight with her? Wasn't it your fault she left that night and was out?"

"Yeah..."

"And because of that, she's dead." Dex said. Eli stayed absolutely silent. "Right?" Trembling, Eli nodded, "Y-Yes."

"You killed your girlfriend?"

"I killed my girlfriend."

The boy, smiling to himself, stood up, "I have to go to class."

Eli came to the sick realization there that he did, in fact, kill his girlfriend.

* * *

Day Twenty-Six:

As it turns out, Dexter Walton, much like his brother, as he too was a life ruiner, had recorded his and Eli's conversation and edited it. All that was heard was,

"You killed your girlfriend?" and "I killed my girlfriend."

It was posted online and sent to several students. The whole school knew.

Because of Julia's popularity, Eli was much hated. He was often punched and more openly called 'Dzvirko'. At first, he didn't understand the reference, but then remembered the murder of Bobby Kent and eventually understood.

One of the most popular things to do, it seemed, was to write hate notes and either pelt them at Eli or post them to or in his locker.

He kept all of them.

He couldn't give an answer, but, for whatever reason, he refused to throw anything away. He kept all the notes and read each one of them.

Damn, he was so lucky to get with Julia. So many people liked her. But she chose Eli. She was so great. And he killed her, they said.

* * *

Day Fifty-First:

Ever after nearly two months, no one forgot that Eli 'killed Julia'. Coming home with black eyes daily, Cece and Bullfrog had no choice but no pull Eli from Bardell.

For the last half of the semester, Eli was to do school on his laptop.

* * *

"How did your session go?"

Eli didn't answer. He crossed his arms and glared out the window.

"Eli."

"I don't need to see a therapist." He spat at his father. "You've been through a trauma."

"Yeah, months ago! I'm over it." He stated, knowing that there was dishonesty behind that.

Bullfrog immediately pulled over, "No you're not, Eli! People don't get over things that quickly! It's unnatural."

Overwhelmed, Eli threw open the car door, "Fuck you." He walked along the sidewalk, ignoring his father yelling at him. Eli had yelled at Julia and it'd done no good. His dad should just shut up.

* * *

With _"Problem" _by The Job blaring on his speakers, Eli pulled into his new school. Degrassi Community School. The whole place looked horrible. His old school was nicer. _Was_ nicer, until everyone turned on him.

He had finished his 10th grade year on the computer, but was forced by his parents to start at Degrassi. A place where no one knew of his past, nor would they ever. He would get a fresh start, Cece and Bullfrog had said.

Would this be good for him. It hasn't even been a year since Julia died. And...Eli was not nearly over her. Maybe he never would be.

He can see several students taking a double-take at his car. His hearse. Then, he saw something fly into the street, right in front of him. Two girls stood beside his hearse as he slowed to a stop.

Just on his first day of his new school, he'd already messed up. Bending down, he picked up a mangled pair of glasses, which had been run over by _him. _Looking straight at the blue-eyed, pretty, girl in front of him, he mustered up his courage,

"I think they're broken."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Okay, goodnight.**

**-NDDJCD (I am going to change my username I think. Testing it out.)**


End file.
